


You taste like cola

by MysticBlue9



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Asagiri Gen, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Petrification, Pre-petrification, Smut, Top Hyouga, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticBlue9/pseuds/MysticBlue9
Summary: Gen bumps into Hyouga by accident.And then something weird happens 3700 years later.He's screwed.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Hyouga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“I agreed to you being my manager for a reason, “Gen said, lips turning down into a deep frown. He stared at his manger across the desk with narrowed eyes, “as far as I remember, aren’t you supposed to help me?” 

The manger fumbles, “Gen, I don’t know what you want me to do. My hands are tied.” Gen sighed, long and suffering. “ That’s not a me problem, that’s a you problem.” Gen purrs smoothly, lifting himself up from his seat, hands planting themselves down onto the desk and eyes never leaving the mangers. “ I pay you to help me..... So help me.”

The manger sighed defeated, letting Gen turn around and leave, not closing the door behind him. 

With an unpleasant feeling, he walks down the halls of the building. Dirty looks given to anyone who looked at him. At this moment, the only thing that’ll give him his much needed satisfaction is a cold, sweet cola. 

The fall breeze made his pale nose red as he opened the glass door, he made his way to the nearest super market, excitement bubbling up inside him. People around him never understood his obsession with cola. And he never understood how they aren’t obsessed with cola. It’s the best damn thing this human race created!

Coming back to his senses, he stopped at the market. A small smile playing on his face. Going forward impatiently, he felt a hard chest push him to the ground. Shock overtook his body, as he looked up from the ground, squinted eyes were looking back him.” Watch were you’re going!” Gen, shouted getting up.  
  


The stranger had no expression on his face, his fairly built body standing still.” I am sorry.” He simply said, his strong jaw line catching Gen's attention. The young man tilted his head ever so slightly, his cloudy grey hair moving with his head. 

Gen scoffed, “ such an asshole, but cool hair.” He whispered to himself.

“Thank you.” The stranger uttered, turning his back and waking away.

“He heard me.” Gen, said. His cheeks turning a cherry red. “Weirdo.”

\----- --------

The wind blew softly, letting the leaves quietly fall down. Waving mother nature a slow goodbye with every oscillated movement. The sky was a sweet blue, clouds on a weekend vacation. Letting the scorching sun take lead.

Gen walked leisurely behind Hyoga and Tsukasa's men. Hiding a laugh. Of course such retards would fall for it. Senku's win will surely come to fruition. 

Hyoga slowed down, confusing the men,” All of you carry on, I have to attend some business with Gen.” He said in an affirmative voice. The men nodded and carried on the journey.

The mentalist looked at Hyoga with an confused expression,” what is he doing?” whispered Gen to himself.   
Hyoga's footsteps stopped. A devilish grin, appearing on his pale face. 

“Long time no see.” Hyoga smirked, enjoying the confused expression on the other boy. “ you don’t remember me?” 

Gen frowned deeply, now a new form of confusion setting in. “Care to elaborate.”  
  


He laughed out loud, knowing very well that Gen would be confused. 

“Around 3700 years ago, I was on my way home. When a very excited boy around your age bumped into me and called me an asshole.” Hyoga said, with a smirk on his face. “ come to think of it, you and him have many thing in common.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
Gen forces a smile he hopes looks genuine. Ah, he thinks, I’ve been caught. 

  
Hyoga’s words ring throughout the back of his mind like sirens. He holds his hands to his chest and tries to make himself look more vulnerable.   
“Hyoga-chan, I’m not sure what you’re trying to insinuate here,” he says, tone playful like it usually is. 

  
Hyoga hums, low and long. “Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”   
There’s a certain edge to his words, a sharpness that has Gen widening his smile into a grin. 

  
“So mean,” Gen pouts. He shifts from one foot to another, trying to hide the obvious awkwardness he feels in the situation. 

  
It’s silent for an odd moment and then Hyoga opens his mouth; “Why are you avoiding the topic of our past?”

  
“Our past?” Gen choruses, feeling his lips start to hurt from his forced grin. There wasn’t really a past, Gen had just bumped into him once and that was it. 

  
“Yes,” Hyoga nods, “our past.” 

  
The way he says those simple words sends a shiver running down Gens spine. 

  
“I bumped into you once-”

  
“Before that,” Hyoga cuts him off. “We met before that incident, although,” he lowers his voice into a murmur, “you might not actually remember it.”

  
Quirking a brow, Gen folds his arms across his chest. “We should go back, the others are probably waiting for us.” 

With a sigh, Hyoga realises he won’t get anymore out of Gen and motions for the other male go follow him through the forest. 

  
Their walk is filled with silence.

  
____

  
For all that it’s worth, working for both Senku and Tsukasa is tiring. And playing mind games with Tsukasa's men is even more tiring. Gen briefly thinks about Hyoga and can’t help but twist his lips like he’s eaten something sour. 

  
“You good, mentalist?” Senku asks, raising a questioning brow. His voice is so genuine it makes Gen almost feel bad because of what he says next.   
Gen waves the other males worry away with a smile and a, “just peachy Senku-chan.”

  
Senku stares at him with furrowed brows and then slowly shrugs his shoulders. “Alright,” he says, clearly not convinced. He returns to his latest project anyways. 

  
Gen hovers behind Senku’s shoulders and listens to whatever scientific gibberish he has to offer. It weirdly eases him, sort of let’s him drop his shoulders and relax a little bit. 

  
He doesn’t get to keep his moment of relaxation because several minutes later he’s being forced into man labour by Senku. 

  
He stands beside Kohaku and humours the blonde female with a small conversation. It goes well, until she gives him one of her looks.

  
“You seem on edge.” Kohaku points out. 

  
Gen rubs the back of his head. “Haha, really? I didn’t notice.”

  
Kohaku frowns. “Sure you didn’t,” she mumbles. 

  



End file.
